Konoha Masuk Islam
by bagas gifari 24
Summary: Seorang ustad bernama Kimichi masuk ke Konoha untuk menyebarkan agama islam disana. Mampukah ustad itu menyiarkan agama islam di Konoha? Enjoy this chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hai para reader, kita kembali berpetualang. Sebentar lagi kita akan menyambut bulan suci ramadhan. Maka, khusus untuk bulan ini Saia akan menghadirkan fic yang mungkin belum ada di ffn. Oke langsung di baca end enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, typos, dan bahasa labil

No Pairing

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Konoha Masuk Islam**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

Desa Konoha adalah sebuah tempat yang sangat maju. Namun, penduduknya memiliki sifat yang sangat jauh dari akidah islam. Mereka suka berjudi, membunuh, mencuri, mabuk mabukan, berzina dan lain – lain.

Pada suatu hari datang seorang ustad yang datang ke Konoha untuk menyiarkan agama islam disana. Semua penduduk menertawakan penampilan ustad tersebut karena sedikit berbeda dan mencolok plus aneh dimata para penduduk Konoha.

.

.

**Story Begin**

.

.

**Konoha high school**

"Jadi, kau ingin menjadi guru di sekolah ini?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Benar nyonya, saya ingin bekerja sebagai guru disini," jawab ustad itu sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, pelajaran apa yang akan kau ajarkan?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

" Saya akan mengajarkan musik, pelajaran agama islam, membaca Al Quran…..," jawab ustad itu.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu, apa itu agama islam dan apa itu Al Quran?" Tanya Tsunade mengenai agama islam dan Al Quran.

"Agama islam itu adalah sebuah ajaran yang menerangkan tentang perdamaian, persaudaraan, kasucian hati dan kebaikan. Sedangkan Al Quran adalah pedoman untuk agama islam itu sendiri," jawab ustad tersebut menerangkan.

"Aku sangat tertarik dengan agama isla dan Al Quran yang baru kau sebutkan itu. Jadi, kau aku terima sebagai guru disini," kata Tsunade sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih," kata ustad tersebut. Dia tidak membalas jabat tangan dari Tsunade. Tapi, dia malah memendekatkan kedua tangannya. ( kayak jabat tangan yang dilakukan oleh laki – laki dan perempuan yang bukan mukrim )

"Kenapa kau tidak berjabat tangan denganku?" Tanya Tsunade bingung.

" Menurut agama islam, jika ada laki – laki dan perempuan yang mukan mukrimnya bersentuhan, maka hukumnya haram. Bila saya menerima jabat tangan nyonya, saya bisa berdosa karena kita berdua bukan mukrim," jawab ustad itu menerangkan perihal apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Hmm menarik. Baiklah, besok kau boleh mulai bekerja disini," kata Tsunade.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Hmm, kelihatannya kurang panjang ini fic. Tapi tenang, chapter depan bakalan saia panjangin lagi dan mudah mudhan terhibur dengan fic ini.

Oke yang mau kirim saran, kritik dan sekedar bertanya mengenai fic ini silakan review atau PM saia.

Thank udah membaca fic ini dan menjalankan bulan puasa.


	2. Halo, My Name Is Kimichi

Author : Hmm, disini ustad sensei bakalan memperkenalkan dirinya dan ini adalah hari pertamanya mengajar di Konoha. Bagaimana reaksi para muridnya nanti? Oke enjoy this chapter

Warning : T rate, typos, dan bahasa labil

No Pairing

Genre : Famili/Friendship/Humour

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Konoha Masuk Islam**

**Chapter 2**

**( Halo, My Name Is Kimichi )**

**.**

**.**

**Di rumah Naruto**

"Haduh, PRnya banyak banget sih. Dasar Kakashi sensei kalau kasih PR selalu banyak banget!" kata Naruto mengeluh.

Saat Naruto sedang mengerjakan PR, dia terganggu dengan tetangga barunya yang baru saja tinggal dan mungkin tetangga barunya itu sedang membereskan ruangan kamarnya.

"Ini lagi tetangga baru. Berisik banget sih jadi orang!" kata Naruto semakin marah.

"Aku harus menghentikan keributan ini," lanjut Naruto. Dia beranjak pergi menuju ke ruangan tetangga barunya itu.

Sesampainya di depan kamar tetangganya itu…

Brak! Brak! Brak!

"Hei jangan berisik aku sedang konsentrasi!" kata Naruto marah – marah sambil mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka…

Klek!

Saat pintu dibuka, terlihat seorang pemuda ( lebih tepatnya seorang ustad ) seumuran Kakashi berdiri dihadapan Naruto. Ustad itu memiliki rambut hitam memakai peci, mata warna biru laut, berkulit putih, memakai busana muslim warna putih dan celana panjang warna hitam. Disaat Naruto melihat pemuda itu, dia langsung merasa tenang.

"Eee maaf jika saya terlalu berisik," kata ustad itu meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah mengetuk pintu terlalu keras," kata Naruto balik meminta maaf. Dia langsung menjadi pemuda yang kalem banget.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat masuk ke dalam kamar pemuda itu.

"Tidak usah. Saya bisa melakukannya sendiri," jawab ustaditu.

"Dua orang lebih baik daripada satu. Sudah, biarku bantu kau," kata Naruto memaksa. Dia langsung masuk ke kamar ustad itu tanpa ijin dan langsung membantu membereskan kamarnya.

-000-

50 menit kemudian

Naruto berhasil membantu ustad itu untuk membereskan kamarnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Silakan diminum dulu," kata ustad itu berterima kasih sambil meletakkan sebuah cangkir berisi the hangat.

"Tidak usah repot – repot. Lagi pula kitakan tetangga, jadi sudah sepantasnya kalau kita saling membantu," kata Naruto.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," kata Naruto memprkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Kimichi Yorida. Salam kenal Naruto," kata ustad itu memperkenalkan diri.

Canda tawa pun terjadi diantara mereka.

* * *

**Konoha high school**

Hari itu sangat indah. Para murid melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya. Ino adalah murid yang suka bergosip. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang dia tidak tau tentang sekolah itu. Hari itu, Ino, Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten sedang ngobrol di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"Eh kalian pada tau gak kalau ada sensei baru di sekolah kita ini," kata Ino memberitahukan informasi yang dia dapatkan dari teman temannya.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Tenten antusias.

"Aku gak tau, tapi yang penting dia itu ganteng dan gak kayak si tua Bangka Danzo itu," kata Ino.

"Siapapun dia, kita harus menyambutnya dengan lapang dada," kata Sakura.

"A aku se setuju dengan yang dikatakan Sakura," kata Hinata setuju. Yang lainnya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Para murid masuk ke kelas mereka masing – masing.

Tak lama kemudian, Tsunade datang bersama seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Kimichi sang ustad yang akan mengajar hari ini. Mereka pergi menuju ke kelas X-B.

.

.

"Selamat pagi semua," sapa Tsunade setelah sampai di kelas X-B.

"Selamat pagi sensei," sapa semua murid yang ada di kelas itu.

"Saya akan memperkenalkan sensei baru kalian. Kimichi silakan masuk," kata Tsunade mempersilakan Kimichi masuk ke dalam kelas. Kemudian, Tsunade beranjak pergi keluar kelas.

"Kau kan….," kata Naruto terkejut saat melihat Kimichi.

"Wah, ternyata kau akan menjadi muridku ya, Naruto," kata Kimichi.

"Assalamualaikum semua," lanjut Kimichi menyapa murid – murid di kelas itu. Semua murid hanya bisa diam tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kimichi.

"Oh maaf, selamat pagi semua," kata Kimichi menyapa murid – murid itu lagi.

"Selamat padi sensei," kata murid – murid bersamaan.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kimichi Yorida. Saya akan mengajar tentang seni. Ada yang mau bertanya," kata Kimichi memperkenalkan diri. Semua murid perempuan mengacungkan tangan mereka.

"SENSEI, SENSEI SUDAH PUNYA PACAR BELUM?" kata semua murid perempuan.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Saia tidak bisa berkomentar banyak disini. Yang mau kirim saran, kritik atau sekadar tanya bisa review atau PM saia.

Thank udah membaca fic ini dan selamat menjalankan bualn puasa.


	3. Converted to Islam

Author : Huh, akhirnya bisa juga bikin capter ini. Sorry, lagi – lagi saia tlabet. Mudah mudahan para reader gak kecewa. Settingannya berada di Konoha asli. Lebih tepatnya, settingannya itu berada di Konoha High School.

Hmm, kelihatannya di chapter ini Naruto, Kiba Lee, Shikamaru dan Chouji bakalan masuk islam nih. Penasaran, oke enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, typos, dan bahasa labil

No Pairing

Genre : Famili/Friendship/Humour

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Konoha Masuk Islam**

**Chapter 3**

**( ****Converted to Islam )**

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Kimichi mengajar di Konoha High School sebagai guru seni. Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Namun ada beberapa murit yang penasaran dengan sapaan yang selalu diucapkan Kimichi setiap dia mengajar yaitu "assalamualaikum".

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan sapaan Kimichi sensei setiap dia mengajar," kata Naruto. Dia sekarang sedang duduk di taman sekolah bersama Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru dan Lee.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Yang….. gimana cara ngucapinya?... eee…. Yang gini lho… ass…. Asalmalukumu," jawab Naruto bingung karena dia gak bisa mengucapkan assalamuaikum.

"Kau salah Naruto. Yang benar itu, asalabaukum," kata Kiba.

"kalian semua salah. Yan benar, assalamualaikum," kata seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Kimichi.

"Nah, itu yang betul," kata Kiba.

Kiba dan yang lain langsung terkejut saat mendengar suara itu. Mereka langsung menengok ke asal suara secara bersamaan dan mendapati Kimichi sudah duduk di belakang Kiba sambil membaca buku.

"Eh, Kimichi sensei," kata mereka berlima secara bersamaan. Mereka merasa tidak enak telah membicarakan sensei mereka.

Untuk sesaat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kimichi sensei sedang membaca buku apa?" Tanya Lee memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Sedang membaca buku makna dibalik kesabaran," jawab Kimichi sambil memperlihatkan sampul buku yang dia baca.

"Oh ya, mau tanya, apa sih maksud dari perkataan asalmaukum?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau salah Naruto, yang benar itu assalamualaikum. Begini, itu adalah salam bagi umat yang beragama islam. Jadi kami yang beragama islam wajib mengucapkan salam itu," jawab Kimichi menjelaskan tentang makna dari kata assalamualaikum.

"Agama islam? Agama apa itu kok baru dengar?" Tanya Shikamaru buka suara.

"Agama islam itu adalah agama yang pertama turun ke bumi. Agama ini sangat indah. Disitu, kita akan belajar tentang perdamaian, keindahan, dan lain sebagainya," jawab Kimichi.

"Bisa dijelaskan tentang agama islam itu seperti apa?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran dengan agama yang dianut oleh Kimichi.

Kimichi menerangkan semua yang dia tau tentang agama islam. Mulai dari nabi yang pertama sampai nabi yang terakhir hingga hari akhir atau hari kiamat.

.

.

"Sekarang kalian mengerti kan tentang agama islam itu seperti apa?" Tanya Kimichi sambil tersenyum pada kelima muridnya itu.

"Agama yang menarik. Jadi pengen lebih tau tentang agama islam nih," jawab Shikamaru megerti tentang agama islam. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kimichi sensei, gimana caranya masuk agama islam? Apa ada persyaratannya seperti mendaftar sekolah?" Tanya Chouji cara masuk islam.

"Syaratnya cuma harus mengucapkan dua kalimat syahadat, yaitu ashadu allah ilahaillawah waashadu anna muhammadar rosuluwah. Ayo bareng – bareng," kata Kimichi mengajak kelima muridnya itu untuk mengucapkan dua kalimat syahadat.

"Ashadu allah ilahaillawah waashadu anna muhammadar rosuluwah," lanjut Kimichi.

"As…. Hadu allah…. Ilahailawah….. Wa….. Ashadu…. Anna muhammadar rosuluwah," kata Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru dan Chouji secara bersamaan.

"Nah, sekarang kalian sudah masuk islam," kata Kimichi.

Naruto dan yang lain langsung melompat lompat senang. Bahkan karena terlalu senang, Chouji menubruk sebuah pohon dan pohon itu ambruk.

"_Yee, mereka malah kegirangan kayak gitu. Haduh, masa kecil kurang bahagia,"_ kata Kimichi dalam hati.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Disini, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji telah masuk islam. Hmm, kelihatannya humour di chapter ini masih belum kelihatan dan kalau ada kata – kata arab yang salah, jangan penggal kepala saia di tiang gantungan. ( bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur )

Oke, untuk yang mau ngirim saran, kritik maupun sekedar tanya – tanya, silakan review atau PM saia langsung.

Thank udah membaca fic ini dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa.


	4. The fourth girl to Islam

Author : Sorry tlabet. Kali ini giliran Sakura dan teman – teman wanitanya yang bakalan masuk islam. Okelah kalau begitu, enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, typos, dan bahasa labil

No Pairing

Genre : Famili/Friendship/Humour

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Konoha Masuk Islam**

**Chapter 4**

**( ****The fourth girl to Islam )**

**.**

**.**

Semua penduduk Konoha sudah mengetahui kalau Naruto dan gengnya telah berubah. Mereka memakai baju lengan panjang warna putih, celana panjang warna hitam, dan peci warna hitam yang dipasang secara sembarangan, kayak Naruto memakai pecinya itu miring, Kiba pecinya kebalik, Lee pakek peci yang terinspirasi dari tukang sate, Shikamaru pecinya terlalu kedepan karena kalah sama rambut nanasnya dan Chouji yang pecinya kekecilan.

"Hahahaha, emangnya kalian mau niru gayanya Kimichi sensei apa?" Tanya Ino sambil menertawakan Naruto dan gengnya.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Masalah buat lo?" jawab Naruto dengan cuek.

"Nih gue kasih saran. Sebelum berubah penampilan, kalian harus ngaca terlebih dahulu. Ini, mirip kagak yang ada kalian disangkanya orang gila kalian," kata Ino semakin meledek Naruto dan gengnya.

"Terserah kami dong mau gimana!" kata Kiba mulai sewot.

Seketika, terjadi perselisihan antara Kiba dan Ino. Aksi mereka berdia itu mengundang reaksi siswa siswi yang ada disana bahkan karena suara kegaduhan itu sangat keras, suara itu sampai terdengar di ruang guru.

Tak lama kemudian, Kimichi datang untuk menghentkan kegaduhan itu.

"Astaufirwohhaladim ada apa ini. Ayo semua bubar," kata Kimichi memerintahkan para murid yang tadinya lagi asyik lihat pertunjukkan Kiba vs Ino untuk membubarkan diri.

"Coba jelaskan kepadaku, kenapa kalian rebut?" Tanya Kimichi dengan lembutnya membuat Ino dan Kiba yang tadinya marah sampai kulit mereka berubah menjadi merah kayak banteng yang mau nyeruduk orang, sekarang bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

"Tadi, aku mencoba untuk memberi tau Kiba kalau cara berpakaian mereka itu gak mirip banget sama sensei, eeh Kiba malah sewot dan memaki diriku yang rapuh ini sensei," jawab Ino manja.

KImichi melihat ke arah Naruto dan lainnya. Secara spontan, KImichi tertawa sambil geleng – geleng kepala.

"Aduh, karena hal sepele begini saja kalian berdua rebut!" kata Kimichi sambil geleng – geleng kepala dan memegangi perutnya karena sakit setelah tertawa.

"Baiklah, Ino kau masuklah ke kelasmu," kata Kimichi memerintahkan Ino untuk masuk ke kelasnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Ino langsung beranjak masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Untuk kalian berlima, pecinya itu salah. Nanti ganti yang lebih baik oke," kata Kimichi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Satu lagi, kalian sudah tau belum caranya shalat? Kalau belum cari cara shalat dan doa – doa shalat di internet," kata Kimichi sebelum dia kembali mengajar di kelas.

"Siap pak," kata mereka berlima bersamaan sambil melakukan gerakan hormat pada Kimichi.

Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru dan Chouji masuk ke kelas mereka masing – masing. Sementara Kimichi masuk ke kelas Ino untuk melakukan pelajaran.

* * *

**Waktu Istirahat**

Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji, mencari cara tuntunan shalat yang diperintahkan Kimichi pada mereka.

"Untuk apa ya Kimichi sensei menyuruh kita untuk mencari tuntunan shalat?" Tanya Naruto kepada yang lain.

"Nanti kita juga tau sendiri. Sudah, lebih baik kita peraktekin aja shalat – shalat yang ada di komputer itu," jawab Shikamaru tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu.

Mereka langsung berbaris dan mencontoh seperti pada video shalat yang sedang mereka lihat di layar elsidi.

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda masuk kedua berbunyi. Mereka berlima langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing – masing.

* * *

**Sepulang sekolah**

Kimichi menyuruh Naruto untuk mengumpulkan Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru dan Chouji di dalam kelasnya.

"Ada apa ya Kimichi sensei mengumpulkan kita disini?" Tanya Lee kepada keempat temannya.

"Aku sendiri juga gak tau. Yang pasti,kita disuruh berkumpu disini pasti ada yang penting," jawab Naruto gak mau pusing dengan hal itu.

"Itu memang benar. Ada hal penting yang mau saya sampaikan pada kalian," kata Kimichi yang tiba – tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu.

"Memang ada apa imichi sensei?" Tanya Naruto, Kiba dan Lee secara bersamaan.

"Kalian tau kenapa tadi saya menyuruh kalian untuk mencari cara – cara shalat dan doa doanya?" Tanya Kimichi kepada kelima muridnya itu. Mereka berlima hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala.

"Baiklah, saya mau bertanya. Sekarang waktunya untuk shalat apa?" Tanya Kimichi.

"Shalat dzuhur," jawab mereka berlima secara bersamaan.

"Nah sekarang, kita mau melakukan shalat dzuhur berjamaah," kata Kimichi

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mengambil air wudhu dulu teman – taman. Ayo cepat," kata Naruto terburu buru. Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji menyusulnya dari belakang.

-000-

Beberapa menit kemudian

Naruto dan yang lain datang. Mereka sudah mengambil air wudhu.

"Nah sekarang, saya mau tanya, siapa diantara kalian yang sudah bisa adzan?" Tanya Kimichi kepada kelima muridnya. Mereka kembali menggelengkan kepala meraka.

"Baiklah, saya saja yang adzan," kata Kimichi. Dia langsung mengumandangkan adzan di kelas itu. Suara lantunan adzan itu sangat merdu, bahkan terdengar sampai di telinga Ino, Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten yang ternyata sedang menunggu bus di depan sekolah.

.

.

"Suara nyanyiannya siapa ini? Sangat merdu sekali?" Tanya Ino kepada ketiga temannya.

"I iya, su suaranya menyejukkan hati," kata Hinata menyetujui.

"Daripada penasaran, lebihbaik kita lihat yuk," kata Tenten mengajak ketiga temannya itu untuk melihat siapa yang sedang bernyanyi itu ( sebenarnya itu Kimichi yang sedang mengumandangkan adzan ).

.

.

"Ayo, sekarang rapikan barisannya," kata Kimichi. Naruto dan yang lain langsung merapikan barisan shalat mereka. Sementara Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten melihat mereka dari balik pintu.

Setelah Kimichi, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Chouji dan Shikamaru salasai mengerjakan shalat, Ino, Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten mengahampiri mereka berenam.

"Tadi itu gerakan apa namanya dan nyanyian apa yang kalian bunyikan tadi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu tadi namanya shalat Sakura," jawab Naruto.

"Apa itu shalat?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Shalat itu adalah berharap hati kepada allah sebgai ibadah. Kalau istilah struktur bangunan, shalat itu adalah tiang dari bangunan itu," jawab Naruto.

"Bisa ajari kami caranya shalat?" Tanya Ino meminta untuk diajari caranya shalat.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Kimichi senang.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Wah, wah, wah, kelihatnnya ini chapter kepanjangan , mudah mudahan para reader bisa terhibut dengan chapter ini. Sorry kalau banyak typo dan kalimat yang kuran pas ada di mana – mana, karena saia langsung mempublis chapter ini tanpa mengedit ulang.

Oke, untuk yang mau kirim saran, kritik atau sekedar bertanya silakan review atau PM saia.

Thank yang udah ngebaca fic ini dan thank juga yang udah mengeritik fic ini. Selamat menjalankan bulan puasa end selamat idul fitri mahan maaf lahir dan batin.


	5. designing a plan

Warning : T rate, typos, dan bahasa labil

No Pairing

Genre : Famili/Friendship/Humour

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Konoha Masuk Islam**

**Chapter 5**

**( ****designing a plan )**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, para penduduk Konoha melakukan aktivitas mereka sehari hari. Namun hari ini di Konoha High School sedang gempar dengan adanya keempat wanita yang terkenal di sekolah itu sekarang berubah dan busana baru mereka. Ino memakai baju muslim warna biru dengan rok panjang warna biru dan jilbab warna biru laut. Hinata menggunakan baju muslim warna putih bermotif bunga mawar dengan rok panjang warna indigo dan jilbab yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Sakura menggunakan baju muslim warna pink dengan motif bunga sakura dengan rok panjang dan jilbab yang warnanya sama dengan waran bajunya. Tenten menggunakan baju muslim warna merah dan garis – garis warna kuning dengan rok panjang yang warnanya sama seperti bajunya dan jilbab warna pink.

"Selamat pagi Anko sensei," kata mereka bersamaan menyapa Anko.

"Pagi," balas Anko bingung melihat keempat muridnya itu memakai baju muslim.

"_Ini pasti gara – gara orang baru itu. Aku sudah curiga dengan orang itu. Lebih baik, aku beri tahu Stunade sama soal ini," _kata Anko. Dia langsung beranjak pergi dari sana.

* * *

**Di ruangan kantor**

Semua guru sudah datang, termasuk Kimichi yang selalu datang lebih pagi dari guru – guru yang lain.

Dar!

Tiba – tiba saja pintu kantor dibuka secara paksa oleh Anko.

"Dimana Kimichi? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya," Tanya Anko sambil mencari cari sosok Kimichi.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Kimichi.

"Kau… kau pasti memaksa anak – anak mengikuti ajaranmu itu iya kan?" Tanya Anko marah sambil nunjuk – nunjuk Kimichi.

"Saya tidak memaksa mereka untuk mengikuti ajaran agamaku. Tapi, mereka sendiri yang menginginkannya," jawab Kimichi tenang.

"Halah, tidak mungkin mereka mau mengikuti ajaranmu kalau tidak terpaksa," kata Anko tidak percaya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya ya gak apa –apa. Tapi, saya memang tidak memaksa mereka. Merekalah yang ingin menemukan jati diri mereka sendiri," kata Kimichi mempertahankan jawabannya.

"Oke, kalau tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi, saya permisi dulu. Saya ada kelas. Permisi," kata KImichi. Dia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan Anko.

* * *

**Jam istirahat**

Seperti biasa, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru dan Chouji sedang duduk di taman sambil memakan makanan yang mereka beli di kantin sekolahan.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten berjalan ke arah Naruto dan gengnya.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang semua," kata Ino menyapa Naruto dan gengnya.

"Wah, kelihatannya ada yang udah ganti penampilan nih," kata Kiba meledek Sakura dan gengnya.

"Kau juga sama Kiba," kata Ino membalas ledekan Kiba.

"Oh ya, tumben kalian kesini. Biasanya kalian ke perpus atau gak ke gossip di depan kelas. Ada apa?" Tanya Chouji penasaran.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan sama kalian," jawab Sakura serius.

"Memang apa yang mau kalian tanyakan?" Tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Kalau mau minta tanda tangan nanti aja ya," kata Naruto menggoda.

"Yee, siapa juga yang mau minta tanda tangan. Tapi…," kata Sakura. Dia malah mendorong Hinata ke depan.

"Yee, ini malah dorong dorongan. Hinata, kau aja yang bicara," kata Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk berbicara.

"Be… begini, a…. aku punya rencana. Ba…. Bagaimana kalau kita menyebarkan agama islam lebih luas di Konoha," kata Hinata sambil tertunduk malu.

"Kenapa kalian membicarakan hal ini pada kami? Seharusnya, kalian bicara pada Kimichi sensei," kata Shikamaru.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Kalian kan sudah lama dekat dengan Kimichi sensei? Kami minta kalian yang yang mengatankan hal ini. Apalagi, Naruto kan satu kos dengan Kimichi sensei. Jadi, kami minta tolong sampaikan hal ini padanya," kata Sakura menerangkan.

"Memang, kalian sudah siap untuk mengemban tugas itu? Menyiarkan agama islam itu sulit lo," kata Kimichi yang tiba – tiba saja muncul dibelakang Naruto dan kawan – kawan.

"He, Kimichi sensei," kata mereka semua secara bersamaan.

"_Kenapa Kimichi sensei selalu muncul secara mendadak sih?"_ Tanya Naruto dala hati.

"Lho kok malah bengong. Kalian sudah siap untuk menyiarkan agama islam?" Tanya Kimichi sekali lagi.

"Kami siap Kimichi sensei," kata mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh melakukan hal itu. Tapi kalian harus berhati hati, karena orang – orang mulai mengawasi kita," kata Kimichi sambil melirik ke arah Anko yang ternyata sedang mengawasi mereka.

"Masalah itu kecil bagi kami," kata Lee yang malah menjadi bersemangat.

* * *

**Malam harinya**

Malam itu, Naruto dan Iruka sedang berada di kedai mie ramen.

"Hei Naruto, kenapa kau berpenampilan aneh seperti ini?" Tanya pemilik kedai mie ramen.

"Ini a,anya baju muslim. Orang islam menggunakan baju ini untuk menutupi tubuh mereka," jawab Naruto menerangkan tentang baju muslim yang dia pakai sekarang.

"Apa itu islam?" Tanya pemilik kedai itu.

"Ini pasti perbuatan Kimichi! Benar kata Anko, otak kalian sudah dicuci oleh yang namanya Kimichi itu!" kata Iruka marah – marah.

"Yee, siapa juga yang mau cuci otak. Begini Iruka sensei, aku, Sakura dan yang lain mau masuk islam bukan karena dipaksa tapi karena kemauan kami sendiri," kata Naruto menerangkan kepada Iruka.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masuk islam?" Tanya Iruka mulai tenang.

"Karena islam itu indah. Islam itu cinta damai. Dan, islam itu bisa membuat hidup kita menjadi tentram," jawab Naruto menerangkan kenapa dia dan teman temannya masuk islam.

"Iruka sensei tau apa ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku kecil.

"Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah buku yang selalu dibawa Kimichi ke sekolah," jawab Iruka. Tentu dia tau buku itu karena pempat duduk Kimichi dan Iruka bersebelahan.

"Ya benar. Tapi, ini buan sembarang buku. Buku ini namanya Al Qur'an. Didalamnya, terdapat ayat – ayat yang dapat menentramkan hati kita," kata Naruto sambil membuka kitab Al Qur'an yang dia pegang.

Naruto langsung membaca jus pertama, yaitu Surat Al Baqoroh. Saat itu bukan hanya pemilik kedai dan Iruka saja yang mendengarkan Naruto membaca Al Qur'an, tapi juga orang – orang yang sedang melintas ikut menyaksikan hal itu.

Setelah Naruto berhenti, semua orang langsung melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Hei Naruto, apa itu tadi? Kalimat kalimatnya sangat indah," Tanya salah seorang warga.

"Ya itu benar. Bahkan lantunan musiknya itu benar – benar menyejukkan hati," timpal salah seorang warga.

"Ooo, jadi itu yang namanya Al Qur'an. Kalimat – kalimat yang ada di dalamnya bisa membuat pikiran menjadi tenang dan hati menjadi tentram. Tolong ajari aku Naruto," kata Iruka menta diajari.

"Aku juga Naruto," kata pemilik kedai.

"Kami juga mau Naruto," kata semua warga yang sedang melihat.

* * *

**Di tempat lain**

Kiba dan Hinata, sedang menyiarkan agama di tempat pembelian pakan hewan. Mereka sedang membahas tentang binatang haram dan halal. Namun hanya sedikit orang yang mau masuk agama islam.

.

.

Sementara itu, Lee dan Tenten menyiarkan agama islam di sebuah kedai makan. Mereka sedang membahas tentang makanan yang halal dan haram. Namun nasib mereka sama seperti Kiba dan Hinata. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mau masuk agama islam.

.

.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino menyiarkan agama islam di salah satu rumah sakit di Konoha. Mereka membahas tentang penggunaan alcohol pada bahan obat obatan. Namun, nasib mereka sangat sial. Mereka malah diusir dari rumah sakit karena dianggap membuat ke onaran.

.

.

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Chouji menyiarkan agama islam di sebuah supermarket. Mereka membahas tentang azab bagi yang bersikap curang dalam hal berdagang. Ternyata, Nasib baik berpihak pada mereka. Hampir semua orang termasuk pegawai supermarket itu mau masuk islam.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Hmm, mungkin ada yang mau bertanya, kenapa Naruto sudah bisa baca Al Qur'an padahal dia baru masuk islam? Coba kita tanyakan saja pada Naruto.

Author : Naruto, kenapa kau sudah bisa baca Al Qur'an padahal kau baru masuk islam?

Naruto : Itu karena aku dan teman temanku ikut program baca Al Qur'an secara cepat.

Author : Maksudnya?

Naruto : Seandainya aku mau membaca jus satu, aku harus bisa membaca jus tersebut sampai selesai.

Author : Hmm jadi kayak tadarus Al Qur'an gitu ya?

Naruto : Yaa, semacam itu deh *berlagak mikir*

Author : Yah itulah wawancara saia dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Oke, yang mau kirim saran, kritik atau pertanyaan bisa review atau PM saia langsung ok.

Thank udah membaca fic ini.


	6. the barrier

Warning : T rate, typos, dan bahasa labil

No Pairing

Genre : Famili/Friendship/Humour

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Konoha Masuk Islam**

**Chapter 6**

**( ****the barrier )**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, pemandangan yang sediki berbeda terjadi. Hampir 10 % dari penduduk Konoha berpakaian seperti Naruto dan kawan kawannya. Anko sangat terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka, kalau agama islam bisa berkembang lebih cepat dari yang dia duga.

"Ini tidak bisa dibbiarkan. Aku harus memberitahu Stunade sama soal ini," kata Anko.

Anko langsung pergi menuju ke Konoha High School dengan tergesa.

* * *

**Di ruangan Stunade**

Dar!

Pintu ruangan Stunade didobrak secara kasar oleh Anko. Ternyata, disana juga Kakashi dan guru yang lain.

"Stunade sama, ini sangat gawat. Para penduduk di kota sudah mulai dipengaruhi oleh ajaran yang dibawa oleh Kimichi," kata Anko sambil menggebrak meja.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi mereka untuk mengikuti agamaku. Mereka sendiri yang ingin masuk dan belajar tentang agama islam," kata Kimichi membela diri.

"Para penduduk tidak akan mengikutimu jika mereka tidak kau paksa!" kata Anko.

"Sudahlah Anko biarkan saja. Kau ini terlalu berlebihan," kata Asuma sambil menepuk pundak Anko.

"Asuma benar Anko. Lagi pula tidak apa – apa kan kalau ada agama lain. Itu membuat kita bisa menerima segala perbedaan diantara kita dan orang – orang yang beragama islam," kata Kurine menimpali.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi akhir – akhir ini ada kabar kalau agama islam melakukan terorisme di berbagai negara. Aku takut kalau di neara kita juga akan terjadi hal yang serupa," kata Anko menerangkan perihal ketakutannya.

"Itu adalah orang – orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan mereka mengatas namakan islam untuk menutupi kedok mereka!" kata Kimichi membela diri.

Kimichi menghela nafas untuk sesaat supaya emosinya tidak terpancing.

"Oke, kalau tidak ada yang mau kita bicarakan lagi aku akan pergi karena aku ada jam pelajaran," kata Kimichi.

"Stunade sama, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kalau sampai seluruh warga memilih untuk masuk islam, maka terorisme akan bermunculan dimana mana," kata Anko setelah Kimichi dan guru yang lain pergi.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Lagipula hal itu tidak akan terjadi," kata Stunade.

"Tapi bila hal itu benar benar terjadi bagaimana?" Tanya Anko.

"Aku akan menangkap orang – orang itu dan orang yang pertama yang akan aku tangkap adalah Kimichi," jawab Stunade.

"Oke, kalau tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi, silakan pergi dari ruanganku. Aku banyak pekerjaan," kata Stunade.

Anko menuruti perkataan Stunade.

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan memaksamu untuk menangkap Kimichi,"_ kata Anko dalam hati. Dia langsung beranjak pergi dari sana.

* * *

**Malam harinya**

Semua warga sedang tertidur, kecuali orang – orang yang sedang jaga malam. Pasaat itu, Naruto dan Kimchi sedang berjalan jalan mencari angin.

Disaat yang sama, ada dua orang yang sangat mencurigakan. Wajah mereka ditutupi oleh topeng.

"Ayo cepat, kita harus pasang bom itu!" kata seorang bertopeng.

"Iya – iya sabar," kata orang bertopeng yang satunya.

Mereka membuka resleting tas yang mereka bawa. Dari dalam tas, mereka mengeluarkan sebuah bom rakitan.

.

.

"Kimichi, kau dengar tidak ada orang yang sedang berbincang bincang disekitar sini?" Tanya Naruto pada Kimichi. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di pertigaan dekat stasiun.

"Iya, aku juga mendengarnya," jawab KImichi sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Disini sangat sepi, jangan – jangan….," kata Naruto sudah merinding disko.

"Jangan takut Naruto. Kau tau, manusia adalah makhluk paling sempurna. Jadi, kita jangan takut dengan yang namanya hantu," kata Kimichi memberikan keberanian pada Naruto.

"Kelihatannya asal suara itu datang dari sana," kata Kimichi sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu depan.

Mereka langsung berlari menuju pintu depan stasiun itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan dua orang yang mencurigakan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya KImichi.

"Biar aku lihat," kata Naruto manu beberapa langkah kedepan.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan!" Tanya Naruto.

"Astaga ada orang," kata salah seorang bertopeng panik.

"Cepat aktifkan bomnya," kata orang bertopeng yang satunya.

Mereka langsung mengaktifkan bom yang mereka bawa dan mereka langsung kabur. Sementara Naruto dan Kimichi berusaha untuk mematikan bom itu.

"Bagaimana cara mematikan bom ini?" Tanya Kimichi panik.

"Aku pernah melihat ini di TV. Kita harus memutuskan salah satu kabel yang ada di bom tersebut," jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kabel yang mana? Ada dua kabel disini. Yang merah atau biru?" Tanya Kimichi.

"Aku juga tidak tau," jawab Naruto jadi bingung sendiri.

"Ya Allah….. lindungilah kami berdua," kata Kimichi. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan dia ingin memilih untuk memotong kabel yang warna merah. Sementara Naruto sudah bersiap degan posisi pura – pura mati.

Saat kabel merah dipotong, bom itu pun berhenti.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Huh sungguh sangat menegangkan sekali tuh. Pakek jinakin bom segala. Oke saia gak bisa berkomentar banyak. Yang mau ngirim saran, kritik ataupun sekedar tanya silakan review atau PM saia langsung.

Thank udah membaca fic ini.


	7. Manufacture Mosque

Warning : T rate, typos, dan bahasa labil

No Pairing

Genre : Famili/Friendship/Humour

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Konoha Masuk Islam**

**Chapter 7**

**( ****Manufacture Mosque )**

**.**

**.**

**Siang hari **

Seperti biasanya, Kimichi, Naruto dan yang lainnya menjalankan ibadah shalat dzuhur. Setelah shalat dzuhur selesai, tiba – tiba saja Iruka datang dengan tergesa gesa.

"Ada apa Iruka sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Didepan ada warga yang sedang berkumpul. Mereka mencarimu Kimichi," jawab Iruka menerangkan situasi yang terjadi.

"Jangan – jangan mereka ingin menangkapmu Kimichi sensei!" kata Naruto. Dia masih ingat kejadian malam itu pada saat mereka menemukan dua orang yang meletakkan bom didekat stasiun kereta api. Dia takut kalau ada orang yang sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk menfitnah Kimichi.

"Jangan berburuk sangka dulu Naruto. Berburuk sangka itu tidak baik. Mungkin saja warga mencariku karena ada urusan lain," kata Kimichi yang sepertinya sudah menduga apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

Kimichi beranjak pergi menuju ke pintu gerbang sekolah Konoha itu. Sementara Naruto dan lainnya menyusul dari belakang.

* * *

**Didepan gerbang**

"Tenang saudara – saudara. Jelaskan, ada apa saudara – saudara sekalian berkumpul disini?" Tanya Kimichi kepada para warga yang sedang berkumpul didepan sekolah Konoha tersebut.

"Kami hanya mau bertanya, apakah ada tempat beribadah di agama islam?" jawab salah seorang warga dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ada, namanya masjid," jawab Kimichi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat tempat yang bernama masjid itu," kata salah seorang warga.

"Kami siap berkorban harta benda untuk pembangunan masjid itu," kata salah seorang warga menimpali.

"Tunggu sausara – saudara, kita harus minta izin dulu kepada nona Tsunade selaku pemimpin kota ini. Saya harap, kaian bersabar," kata Kimichi.

Oke kalau begitu, kami tunggu kabar dari anda ustad Kimichi," kata salah seorang warga. Para warga akhirnya membubarkan diri.

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Kiba bingung.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang. Biar aku yang akan mengatakan hal ini pada Tsunade sema," kata Kimichi.

"Biarkan aku menemanimu Kimichi," kata Iruka.

Naruto dan lainnya beranjak pergi menuju ke rumah mereka masing – masing. Smentara Kimichi dan Iruka pergi menuju ke rumah Tsunade sama.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

Naruto dan yang lain mengumpulkan warga yang sudah masuk islam ke sebuah lahan kosong di puncak gunung. Disana sudah ada Kimichi dan Iruka yang menunggu mereka.

"Akhirnya datang juga," kata Iruka sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kami dikumpulkan disini?" Tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Kita akan membuat masjid disini," jawab Kimichi sambil tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Jadi, kita akan membuat masjid disini?" Tanya salah seorang warga dengan senangnya.

"Akhirnya, kita punya tempat suci untuk beribadah," kata salah seorang warga yang lain.

"Kalau tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita buat masjid itu!" kata salah seorang warga member semangat kepada yang lain.

"Ayo!" teriak mereka semua dengan semangat sambil mengacungkan tangan ke udara.

Sementara itu dikejauhan, Anko mengawasi mereka.

"Jadi, kalian akan membuat tempat beribada disini ya. Akan aku hentikan kalian," kata Anko sambil memperlihatkan senyum jahatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Anko beranjak pergi dari sana.

* * *

**Sore harinya**

Semua bahan dan peralatan untuk membauat sebuah masjid sudah didatangkan. Para warga membeli bahan – bahan itu dari uang tabuang mereka selama tiga tahun terakhir. Bahkan kabarnya, Tsunade juga menyumbang sebagian uangnya untuk pembangunan masjid ini.

Semua orang bekerja keras untuk membuat bangunan suci tersebut. Termasuk Naruto dan kawan – kawannya yang sudah masuk islam. Namun tiba – tiba…

"Naruto, ayo pulang," teriak seorang pria memanggil Naruto dengan nada marah.

Naruto dan yang lain melihat ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata, suara tersebut berasal dari ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze. Disana juga ada ayah Shikamaru, ayah Chouji, ayah Ino, dan ayah HInata, Neji, Guy sensei, Asuma sensei, Kurena sensei, Kakashi sensei, para warga dan Tsunade sama, serta tentu saja Anko. Mereka semua memasang wajah marah dan kekecewaan.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Sorry tlabet soalnya banyak banget tugas. Mungkin saia bakalan tlabet sampai akhir bulan Oktober nih. Oke, yang mau kirim saran, kritik maupun hanya sekedar bertanya, silakan review saia atau PM langsung.

Thank udah membanca fic ini.


End file.
